Searching For Inspiration
by Carter Tachikawa
Summary: TK is trying to write a romance story for a contest. Unfortunately, he can't find the best idea. All this searching pulls him away from the rest of his friends, especially hurting Kari. Can she help him find it? Epilogue has been added. -(Completed)
1. Default Chapter

Searching For Inspiration  
  
By Carter Quetzi Tachikawa  
  
  
If you don't already know, I'm finishing up as many fics as I possibly can. I'm taking the summer off from fanfic writing. This is the LAST TAKARI...for the moment. I'll be brainstorming for you Takari fans out there as well as for everyone else. Anyways, I don't own Digimon...oh, how I wish I did but don't. Again, this is my last Takari for a while. There's two parts to this baby. The next one will be up very soon. I promise. Let's begin  
  
  
The TV was still on, but Kari Kamiya could care less. She was going to be late for school if she didn't leave right away. Someone else in the family would have to turn it off. She dared not to wake up Gatomon. Hopefully, she'd make it in time.  
  
"This is the last time I EVER stay up late to watch a three-hour "Dawson's Creek" marathon!" She said out loud as she ran to school.  
  
On her way, she saw TK Takaishi. He had his nose buried in a magazine. Slowing for a minute, Kari turned around to the blond boy.  
  
"Hey TK! You late too?"  
  
TK, still reading the magazine, didn't respond.  
  
"I made a big mistake for watching "Dawson's Creek". Blame Yolei...she begged me to keep track of what happened!"  
  
"That's nice", TK finally replied. He didn't appear to be listening.  
  
"TK! Listen to me! What are you reading anyway?" Kari stopped in front of him. TK pulled away from the book and gave her a grin of embarrassment.   
  
"Sorry, Kari. I didn't mean to ignore you. It's just...I've got so many ideas..."  
  
"Ideas? About what?"  
  
"Oh! I guess I didn't tell you. Here, read this." TK showed her the magazine. Kari looked at what he was pointing to.  
  
"Romance story contest? I didn't know you were into romance", Kari said sounding a bit sly.  
  
"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." TK returned the smile.   
  
"You're right. I didn't know you were a writer either...or that you had interest in writing."  
  
"Well, when your mom's a journalist, you tend to pick up a lot. I've always wanted to write and I think I'm ready to tackle a contest. Ever since this came out, I've been flooded with ideas! I don't know which to choose."  
  
"I'm sure you'll figure it out."  
  
"There are first, second, and third place cash prizes as well as honorable mentions. All winners get published in this magazine and their corresponding short story anthology. But I got to hurry...the deadline's coming up. It's an annual contest but I'd hate to miss it now."  
  
"Good luck then. I'll have a feeling you'll write an awesome yet romantic story", Kari said with confidence.  
  
"Thanks. You have no idea how much that means."  
  
"I can take a hint", Kari sighed the moment they arrived at school. They made it with five minutes to spare. Davis Motomiya came running up the other way.  
  
"Hey Kari! Hi TJ! What's up?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing much", Kari answered. "Where are Yolei and Cody?"  
  
"I think they're already here."  
  
"We better go in too before we're punished", Kari and Davis started to head into the building but TK stood still. Davis turned around.  
  
"TS! Didn't you hear what Kari just said?! Get going!"  
  
"Huh?! Oh sorry, Davis! I just found the setting to my story."  
  
"Setting? Story? What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'll explain everything on the way", Kari grabbed them both and lead them inside.  
  
***  
  
"TK's a writer? Oh wow!" Yolei Inoue said dreamily. It was lunchtime and the Digidestined were eating together with a few of their Digimon. "I guess talent runs in their family."  
  
"Yeah. Matt's an awesome musician and TK's a writer." Cody Hida said.  
  
"I think their mom's a journalist too, isn't she?" Davis asked.  
  
"That's right. And their dad..."  
  
"My dad's talent is forgetting the true definition of hygiene", TK said jokingly, coming in with Kari. (Davis was about to complain but didn't) "But he's a good guy overall."  
  
"So have you decided on the plot to your story?" Cody asked.  
  
"Not quite. All these great ideas are going through my head but...I can't even decide whether I want a serious romance story or a tragedy or a humorous story or what. I have something for them all." TK looked a little depressed.  
  
"You'll think of something soon. I know you will", Yolei encouraged.   
  
"Hey, TG! You need some brain food to get that creativity going! Want my sushi? Jun made it", Davis shoved something that remotely resembled food in front of TK's face. Forcing a smile, TK shook his head.  
  
"Thanks but I'll pass. Besides I have my own lunch."  
  
"What's that book under your arm, TK?" Cody asked.   
  
"What, this? It's a thesaurus", TK said.  
  
"What do you need a thesaurus for?" Yolei questioned curiously.  
  
"I want to try to use some new vocabulary in my story. I feel like commonly used words won't impress anyone", TK said. "I know I'll sound like Izzy but it's better."  
  
"TK, I'm sure if your story had simple words, people would still like it", Kari said.  
  
"I'd like to experiment. I kind of like how some of these words sound too: complacency...that sounds like a good title for a story."  
  
"Yeah, that is a cool title and thing. I like complacency", Davis agreed. "Man, if I could have every single complacency, I'd be the happiest guy in the world!"  
  
The others looked at him strangely.   
  
"You have no clue what that word means, do you?" Yolei took a stab.  
  
"None whatsoever!" Davis cheerfully chirped. The rest sighed.  
  
"Complacency is a synonym for satisfaction. Am I right?" Cody pointed out.  
  
"Correct! And there's other words I like too: laceration, repent, lucrative, prerogative, chagrin, commiserate, hiatus, and...well, there's a lot."  
  
"TR, you sounded like Izzy when you rattled off all those words", Davis said.  
  
"You're jealous cause you don't know what any of them mean", Kari teased.  
  
"I know what they mean!"  
  
"What does prerogative mean then?" Cody quizzed.  
  
Silence. Cody crossed his arms and leaned back.  
  
"I rest my case. Prerogative means a privilege or right."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Well, I'd love to chat with you longer but I got to go. I need get these things organized", TK got up and took the thesaurus with him. "See you tomorrow."  
  
"Not tomorrow. We're meeting today, remember?" Kari reminded him.  
  
"I didn't forget. But I can't go...I need to begin working on this right away."  
  
"So you're not coming?" Yolei became curious.  
  
"Not this time. Go without Patamon and me. I'll catch you guys later."  
  
TK walked away from the group, thesaurus under his arm. Kari watched him. She never saw this side of him before. He obviously took his writing very seriously. She knew he'd give this contest everything he had. She read a few of his stories and they were some of the best she'd ever seen. Yolei was right...their family was talented. Matt had the musical ability and TK was an author.   
  
She only hoped that TK wouldn't go over his head with this whole contest thing.  
  
***  
  
For the next few days, the gang watched as TK wrote page after page...whenever they did see him. TK stopped spending time with them. When he was there, he wrote. He never let anyone see what he was doing...maybe because he was self-conscious and embarrassed. TK also crumpled up pieces of paper and throw them away. Everyone got worried.  
  
"It's not working!" he complained. "Every idea I have is terrible!"  
  
"TK, don't give up hope", Ken Ichijouji said. He too knew about TK's determination to write the romance story. "I'm sure they're not that bad."  
  
"Ken's right", Patamon said. "You're a great writer."  
  
"Thanks but...nothing I write is worthy. Maybe...maybe I haven't found the inspiration yet."  
  
"We'll help you!" Davis offered.  
  
"I need to find it on my own", TK refused politely. "I have no idea where to look...but it's out there."  
  
"I like this one was going", Yolei said reading a crumpled sheet. "Why'd you throw it?"  
  
"I didn't like the plot."  
  
"And what about this one?" Cody pulled out another.  
  
"The characters weren't developing well."  
  
"Geez, TJ! Mother Nature's gonna hate you for wasting all these trees!" Davis complained.  
  
"Those papers...are...recyclable", TK said with gritted teeth.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kari asked softly. She put a hand on TK's shoulder but he gently brushed it away.  
  
"Yeah. Can you all leave? I need some time alone."  
  
"Are you sure?" Ken asked.  
  
"Yes. Please leave me alone."  
  
"Come on", Yolei whispered to the others. They followed her out of the room. Kari took one glance at TK before she went home. Hopefully, he'd find his inspiration and all this would be over with.  
  
But in the next two weeks, TK still was complaining. His wastebasket was overfilled with crumpled sheets. Now he refused to let anyone come to his room. He also cut off all meetings with the Digidestined. When they saw him at school, he didn't talk as much. Davis had jokingly called him "socially inept" (after he looked up the word of course) but TK simply ignored him. Even Patamon couldn't lift him out of the blue. That wasn't the only problem. Kari had noticed TK's grades dropping slightly. They weren't in danger...but they weren't up to TK's standards. He seemed to be more engrossed with the story than with anything else. Finally, Kari decided to confront him.  
  
"TK, this has got to stop", She pointed out. "You're getting way over your head with this story."  
  
"Can I help it, Kari? I'm searching for inspiration and still haven't found it."  
  
"I know you want to write this story but there are important things right now. What about school? And your friends? What about me?" Kari said the last little question in a very soft voice.  
  
"I'm not trying to ignore you."  
  
"But that is exactly what you're doing! Don't you see? Put the story on hold for a while."  
  
"I don't even have a story to put on hold! I wish I did! Nothing I write is up to par! I wish I could stop but I haven't found the perfect idea!"  
  
"TK, it's there. You're not looking hard enough..."  
  
"Where is it, Kari? You tell me."  
  
Kari was stumped. TK obviously wanted an answer but she had no idea what to say. He looked at her questioningly but she averted her gaze from him.  
  
"You have to find it yourself", Kari finally replied.  
  
"Precisely. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go back to searching."  
  
"Go ahead", Kari murmured.  
  
TK ran off in the other direction. Kari had never felt so miserable in her life. As she walked towards home, she thought about what was happening. TK had completely turned away from them all. A part of her was happy that he was pursuing his interests but another part of her was hurting. She adored TK like crazy and she only wanted what was best for him.   
  
He's forgotten everything, she thought. He seems to be more interested in this story than he is about everyone else. Oh, if I could only show him how much this affected me.   
  
Kari was trying hard not to cry about TK but ultimately she couldn't keep it in. Sitting down next to a building, she began to cry. She knew it was kind of stupid to do so...but she had to let it out somehow.  
  
***  
  
"Matt! I hear someone crying!"  
  
"Very funny! Last time you said someone was dying and it turned out to be some girl screaming to get my autograph!"  
  
"I'm serious, man! Listen!"  
  
They heard someone sobbing on the other side.  
  
"Okay, we can take a break this time. I'll go check out what's happening."  
  
Matt Ishida opened the door and walked out of the building. Why was it that something happened in the middle of band practice? The sobbing was getting louder...and it sounded very familiar. He looked at the side. To his surprise, it was Kari.  
  
"Kari?" he asked. Kari looked up with her tear filled eyes and threw her arms around Matt. She hugged him tightly and sobbed even louder.  
  
"Hey, Matt! Who is it?"  
  
"Uh...don't worry, guys! I'll take care of this!" Turning back to Kari, he fished out his handkerchief and handed it to her. Kari blew her nose with it.  
  
"Thank you", she whispered.  
  
"What happened? Are you hurt?"  
  
"Only my feelings", Kari sniffled.  
  
"Start from the top. Maybe I can sort this out."  
  
"I don't know..."   
  
"Well, if you can't tell me, I think TK would understand..."  
  
"But TK is the problem! That's why I'm crying."  
  
"Does it have to do with his writing?"  
  
Kari nodded.  
  
"I knew it."  
  
"He's ignoring everything. It's just not like him."  
  
"Yeah. Ever since TK got into writing, he gets a little crazy."  
  
"This is more than crazy, Matt. He's obsessed! It's as if that's the most important thing in the world for him!"  
  
"I know what you mean. Once TK has an idea in his head, he won't stop 'til it's out on paper."  
  
"But TK doesn't have an idea. He spent these two weeks looking for one."  
  
"Hmmm", Matt sat down next to her. "That is unusual."  
  
"That's not all. He's ignoring everyone. He stopped talking to us. He hasn't done quite as well in school. I mean, he's not failing but it's not his best either. I'm getting worried, Matt. I don't like this new TK." She began to cry again.   
  
Matt put his arm around her. "TK will go back to normal after he finds his inspiration. But I'll talk to him tonight. I think he'll understand once I get it through."  
  
"Okay. Thank you." Kari threw her arms around him one more time.   
  
"You must really care about my brother."  
  
"Don't you? He's special..."  
  
"Oh yeah. But I think there's something more..."  
  
"We're just friends, Matt."  
  
"I beg to differ."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Hey Matt! Are you almost done?"  
  
Matt turned back to Kari who nodded. "Yeah. I'll be there in a second."  
  
"Talk to him for me", Kari whispered.  
  
"I will. And just got another idea. You should enter the contest!"  
  
"Me?!" Kari was taken aback. "But I'm not a writer. I don't know romance that well."  
  
"Well, you love TK, don't you? Use that as your inspiration."  
  
"I thought I..."  
  
"Kari, just do it. I think it'll work."  
  
Kari thought hard. Maybe she should enter the contest too. The way she was feeling was a good inspiration for angst filled romance. Suddenly the ideas flew into her mind and she smiled.  
  
"You're right. It'll work. Thanks, Matt. I'm sorry to pull you from practice."  
  
"That's nothing new. I've been pulled out by Cody, TK, Jun, Yolei, Davis, Ken, Jun, you, screaming girls, Sora, Mimi, Jun, little kids, Tai, Joe, Izzy, and...I did say Jun, right? Anyway, good luck."  
  
Kari was about to walk away but turned around. "I have a feeling all your fans are going to kill me for doing this but I always wanted to know how it felt." She leaned over and kissed Matt on the cheek. Naturally, he was shocked. (THIS IS NOT YAKARI! Who wouldn't want to kiss Matt?)  
  
"Don't think we have anything going because I did that", Kari said. "You and I are only friends just like TK and I are."  
  
Matt smiled. "Whatever."  
  
  
***  
  
Kari took Matt's advice and began to write a story. It took her the whole night and an episode of "Charmed" before she finished. She took her feelings for TK as the inspiration and before she knew it, she was done.  
  
Tomorrow, she'd send the story to the judges.  
  
If you think this ends right here, you are SO WRONG! One more chapter...bear with me. No, this wasn't a Yakari. She only kissed Matt as many girls would do...or wish they could do. Anyway, don't snap at me cause of that. What is Kari's story about? Will TK understand? Find out on chapter 2!  
  
Raven_DeLuca@excite.com   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter

Searching For Inspiration  
  
By Carter Quetzi Tachikawa  
  
(Wow! I went to check my reviews and...damn! All Takari lovers, such as myself, must have come to this site last night. I immediately begin working on Part II. It was late in the night but I didn't care. Anyway, here it is! Part 2 fresh off the press...or something to that extent. Don't own Digimon as always. As you may recall, TK's writing a romance story...or trying to. He's been neglecting the others as a result, especially Kari. Will he finally find inspiration? Find out! Takari as always! More romance this time. It's the last chapter! The first part was mostly about Kari, this second one has mostly TK in it...and Kari. Let's begin!)  
  
"No, no, no!" TK crumpled up his seventieth sheet of paper and threw it in the wastebasket. Patamon watched unhappily as it bounced off the top of the already filled basket and land on the floor.  
  
"Why isn't it coming to me, Patamon?" he turned to his Digimon. He plopped down on the bed, head in hands. "What am I doing wrong? I get a good setting but not good characters. I get good characters but a terrible plot. I get good setting and characters but no conflict. A story isn't a story without conflict, whether it's external or internal! Why is nothing working out?!"  
  
"Whoa! TK, calm down! This story isn't the end of the world."  
  
"I know. I know. I am overreacting. I can't help it. What should I do?"  
  
"First thing: get your mind off it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Sometimes the inspiration comes when you're not thinking about it."  
  
"You honestly believe that?"  
  
"Sure. That's what Gabumon told me."  
  
"Gabumon told you that?" TK looked skeptical.  
  
"Actually Matt told Gabumon who told me and I'm telling you. See, you need to calm down. Hang out with the others. Let loose."  
  
"You're right." TK sat up straight. "You're right. I need to let loose. But how?"  
  
"I was just reading your magazine, TK. It says here that to be a writer, you need to do three things: write, read, and take a walk."  
  
"Take a walk?"  
  
"Just yourself with no distraction. You can pick up a lot from a walk. You can, and I quote, 'get in touch with the writer in you'. Who knows, you might even find the inspiration you've been itching for."  
  
"Take a walk...that's not a bad idea. Maybe I may get that inspiration...I'll go now!"  
  
"Have fun on your walk!"  
  
"You're not coming with me?" TK walked over to get his coat.  
  
"No. According the magazine, you need to be alone to have this walk."  
  
"Oh, okay. I'll see you later." TK went to the front door and his mother caught up with him.  
  
"TK, where are you going?" she asked.   
  
"Just for a walk around the block", TK said nonchalantly.  
  
"Well, don't take too long. I'm almost done with dinner. Oh...how's the story coming along?"  
  
TK sighed. "There isn't a story, Mom. That's why I'm going out. I figure walking around might get my creative juices flowing."  
  
"I remember my first contest." Mrs. Takaishi reminisced. "It was a horror story contest. I was so scared of entering it. I thought my story was terrible. In fact, I had never dreamed of being a writer. I just tried it out because I was bored."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well, months passed and I got a letter in the mail. As it turned out, I won second place! That was really what drove me to my current profession."  
  
"Where'd you get the inspiration for the story?"  
  
"Doing what you're going to do now: I took a walk. I also went to your father's place for dinner. From that point on, everything fit together."  
  
"I never knew that."  
  
"It's true. Have fun on your walk."  
  
"Thanks, Mom. I'll be back soon." TK quickly hugged her and went out the door.  
  
***  
  
Kari reread her story at least thirty times before she thought about sending it in. She made sure there wasn't a single grammatical error or something that didn't flow with the plot. Finally, she sent it in with the SASE (Self addressed stamped envelope) and entry form.  
  
She got every Digidestined (minus TK) and her parents to read the story. They all loved it and found it to be filled with passion and angst. Kari had combined romance, mystery, and angst in one. Her story was rather unusual. It took place in San Francisco, California (though she herself never went there) and it starred a girl who had left everything behind after her boyfriend killed himself. Of course, she had been trying to put life back together without her family, friends, or anyone else. Then one night, something unusual happened. She came back to her apartment to find the walls covered in blood and the whole place in disarray. On her bedroom mirror, she saw the following words:   
  
I am not one to make you unhappy.  
My hands never gripped the knife that slit my wrists.  
I didn't spill my own blood on the floor.  
But I will always be with you.  
Just like the moonbeams bouncing off your face  
Just like the sunlight running through your hair.  
  
The next couple of scenes were searching for her boyfriend's killer. With each day, she got a clue from him that ultimately lead her to the culprit. But the most intense clues were the ones she had in dreams: those were the ones where they made love and passion flared between them. In the end, she finally saw his ghost. They spoke one last time and shared one last kiss. He told her that leaving behind everything was a mistake and that she needed to go back. Tearfully she agreed, knowing they'd never be together on earth. But he'd be there like the moonbeams and the sunlight. That was the title as well: "Moonbeams and Sunlight".   
  
"Are you sure it's romantic enough?" Kari asked.  
  
"Sure it is", Tai assured her. "You wrote a great story."  
  
"I'm not a writer."  
  
"That's okay. I'm glad you tried."  
  
"Well, I'm going out. I'll be back soon." Kari closed the door behind her and went over to her friend's house.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, TK had been enjoying his walk. He knew he promised his mother that he'd be back early but he loved it too much out here. The skies were clear but the air was cool. The trees bore cherry blossoms and flowers were blooming. Outside, children were laughing and having fun. He resented not doing this sooner.   
  
"Patamon was right. A walk is just what the doctor ordered", he said to himself.   
  
Slowly things began to form a perfect setting. It would be during the present with perfect weather such as this. In fact, this was a good setting for the second to last scene. He still needed something for the beginning and for the plot though.  
  
"Maybe I should visit someone like Mom did", he said to himself again. He looked up and saw that he was close to Kari's place. "Yeah. I should go see Kari."  
  
He walked up to the Kamiya's apartment and rang the doorbell. Tai answered it.  
  
"Hi! What brings you here, TK?" Tai sounded a bit surprised. "I thought you were busy on your story."  
  
"I'm taking a break. Where's Kari?"  
  
"Kari just left. But she'll be back soon. You can wait for her if you want."  
  
"Yeah, I think I'll do that. Mind if I call my mom and tell her that I'll be late for dinner?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
As TK spoke with his mother, he began to think about Kari. What had she been up to while he was writing? And what about the others? Maybe he could talk to Gatomon.  
  
"Would Kari mind if I waited in your room?" he asked.  
  
"No, man. I'll tell her you're there when she comes in."  
  
TK walked into Tai and Kari's room, which was neat and clean on Kari's side. (Tai's was another story) He began looking for Gatomon.  
  
"Gatomon? Are you here?" he called out softly.  
  
He began searching the room until he came across the computer. He was about to turn away when a yellow disk caught his eye. On the label it had "KARI'S STORY" in big letters.  
  
"Kari's story? Kari's writing a story?" TK's curiosity got the best of him. He turned on the computer, tempted to see what Kari's story was about. He opened up the files to see only one thing: Moonbeams and Sunlight.  
  
"What on earth?" TK opened it up and began to read it. The more he read, the more intrigued he became. The suspense gripped him as the main character came across the clues. The scenes of passion were romantic and not too graphic. He went through each part with interest and he was impressed. He never knew Kari had such creativity in her. He even shed a tear when the emotional moments came. It made TK love her more and more.   
  
The part that shocked him the most was the dialogue at the end:  
  
  
"You have to go back."  
  
"I can't. You have no idea how much they've hurt me."  
  
"How have they hurt you? You are the one who ran away."  
  
"I...I know. But...you're all I ever..."  
  
"No. I know I'm important but there are things much more important. Your family...your friends...other people who care about you. After this, I'll be gone. Never to see you again. But your family...and friends...they'll be there for you. If you keep pushing them away...like you did with me...you'll regret it."  
  
  
"Oh!" TK pushed away from the computer slightly. "Somehow, this dialogue seemed to be aimed towards him. True, he hadn't lost anyone nor had he run away. But everything made sense. After the story was turned in, it was gone. But everyone else was still there. Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, his family, the other Digidestined, and Kari...he knew Kari would always be there. Still, if he did push her away, he would resent it. Did Kari do that dialogue purposely? Or did she do it to make the story more interesting? He wasn't sure.  
  
Suddenly, it hit TK. The inspiration...it was here! It was right here with Kari! He was her inspiration. The story began to form in his mind. Kari did an angst story...he'd have to do humor then! Slowly, the pieces of the puzzle began to fit. He had to get to the story right now. Turning off the computer, he raced out of Kari's room.  
  
"TK, where's the fire?" Tai asked.  
  
"I can't stay. Tell Kari I came. I just found my inspiration!" Before Tai could respond, TK left their apartment. He started to head back home rapidly, each idea forming in his mind. He was so excited that he accidentally bumped into someone coming the other direction.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" He held out his hand to help the person. "You see, I'm in a hurry." He was about to say more when he saw who the person was.   
  
"That's okay", Kari murmured, looking at the ground. She turned around and noticed TK.  
  
He pulled her up to her feet and, before she could say a word, he kissed her firmly on the lips. Kari was taken by shock at first but kissed him back, pulling the hat off his head and running her fingers through his sunshine colored hair. TK wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. It was probably the most passionate kiss the two had ever shared. Kari became the first to break the kiss off.  
  
"TK! I never expected you to move so fast!" She exclaimed. "That's not like you."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry. It's just...I found my inspiration!"  
  
"Oh, I'm so glad!" Kari hugged him tighter.   
  
"I was looking in all the wrong places."  
  
"You finish the story?"  
  
"In my mind. All I have to do is get it out on paper."  
  
"TK", Kari began. "Will you get mad if I enter the contest too?"  
  
TK shook his head and chuckled. "No way! I'd love it."  
  
"Good...because I did."  
  
"I know."  
  
Kari pulled away slightly. "You do?"  
  
TK grinned sheepishly. "I'll admit it. I read your story. I never knew there was a writer in you."  
  
"You sneaky, little..." Kari began, a smile forming on her face.  
  
"You did an awesome job", TK confessed. "I have a feeling that you wrote it about me...to an extent."  
  
"Yeah I did. Blame your brother. He insisted I do so."  
  
"Oh Matt is going to die", TK said jokingly.  
  
"Not before me... I kissed him!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"On the cheek! This is for you!" Kari kissed him on the lips again, this time a little bit softer. Of course, the warmth remained.   
  
"Well, since you did angst, I'll do humor. I think I'll base it a bit on how Mom and Dad met...but the couple will be like you and me. Young, caring, some difficulties in life, but overall..."  
  
"Overall, they'll be like us", Kari nuzzled up against him.  
  
"Precisely. Just...like...us", TK moved in close and kissed her for the third time. "Now I better get home and get to writing it."  
  
"Have fun."  
  
"Don't go kissing my brother again."  
  
"Shh! Keep that low! I don't want his fans to hear that!"  
  
"Fine. Bye!"  
  
***  
  
TK spent all night writing his story. As he had promised, it was a humorous romantic story based on the way his mother and father met. Nancy Takaishi had been observing the opening of the fair when she first met Malcolm Ishida. He too had been there for the same reason. He wanted to impress Nancy but had no idea how. He wanted to show her that he was capable of getting a good news story like her. But he spent all that time by the food. By the time he remembered, it was too late. Nancy saw what happened and asked what was going on. He confessed everything. She helped him out by giving him her story. TK decided to make his a little more humorous.   
  
He had titled his "Lemon Cake and Vanilla Pudding" and it starred a young couple. The young girl really cared about her friend but had no way of showing it. At the same time, the young man was looking for a way to impress her. He knew she loved to cook so he decided to enter a cooking contest. He had planned to make her favorite, lemon cake with lemon frosting. But unfortunately, he had no clue how to cook. He ran out of ingredients and ended up making...anything but lemon cake. Disappointed, he was about to give up hope when he saw the neighbors had left a lemon cake to cool by the window. Really hoping to win the contest, he stole the cake...as well as some vanilla pudding that was next to it. (He later came up with the idea to put the vanilla pudding in the contest. It would give him a better chance of winning) Naturally, the next day he was caught and disqualified. Unhappily, he told the girl he loved what had happened and how he felt. She then tells him the truth and hands him a surprise: the cake and pudding that he had stolen was hers. After a passionate moment, she forgave him and they ate the two desserts.   
  
"Finished!" TK punched his fist in the air. Patamon smiled.  
  
"I told you that walk would help", he said knowingly.  
  
"It did. I found my inspiration...Kari."  
  
"Kari?"  
  
"If I had never gone to her house, I'd never know that she wrote a story centered around the way I've acted. I know I've been a jerk to the others."  
  
"No, you haven't. You've just been busy."  
  
"I got way over my head with it. I needed to relax and I finally found it."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you're done."  
  
"Me too. I'm sorry, Patamon. You forgive me, right?"  
  
"TK, remember a long time ago when I said the first rule of friendship is to forgive and forget? It held true back then and still does now."  
  
"Yeah. Tomorrow, I'll make it up to the others."  
  
"That's good idea."  
  
***  
  
The next day, TK mailed his entry in but had an extra copy for the others to read. The others were talking when TK approached them. Davis stopped at that moment and backed away slightly.  
  
"Sorry, TL. We'll get away from you."  
  
"You don't need to", TK said. "I finished my story."  
  
"Finally!" Yolei whooped. "You got a copy of it?"  
  
"Right here", TK handed it to her. "I wrote it late at night with Patamon watching me."  
  
"Lemon Cake and Vanilla Pudding", Ken read the title. "Interesting title. I have a feeling I'll like the story too."  
  
"Hey, TR! Who do you think will win the contest, you or Kari?" Davis asked.  
  
"Davis!" Cody scolded. "You're not supposed to tell him!"  
  
"Big mouth, you just spoiled everything!" Yolei stepped in. "I'm sorry, TK."  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I've been ignorant..."  
  
"You were bogged down by ideas", Ken said. "It's okay. We all understand."  
  
"I guess now you know Kari entered the contest too", Yolei sighed. "She was so upset about you that...she was inspired."  
  
"I know. I feel terrible. But I read Kari's story and I liked it. I apologized to her and I need to do it to you. I'm sorry for not spending time with you."  
  
"Don't worry. We forgave you a long time ago", Cody said with a smile.  
  
"Here comes Kari!" Davis pointed. Kari ran up to them.  
  
"Hi everyone! Sorry, I'm late."  
  
"You have to tell me everything that happened on "Felicity"!" Yolei reminded her.  
  
"I know. Hi TK", she said softly.   
  
"Hi", he replied back.   
  
"Good story, TK", Cody was reading it. "I thought it was pretty funny that he stole that girl's cake and pudding."  
  
"Yeah. Sounds like something Davis would do", joked Ken.  
  
"Huh?" Davis, clueless, looked at it. "No way!"  
  
Kari giggled. "Hey, TK? I really hope one of us wins."  
  
"I do too. It would be great if we both did."  
  
"I have a feeling we need to make an exit...now", Yolei said slyly. She led Cody, Ken, and Davis (with a lot of force) away from TK and Kari. Once alone, the two had their arms wrapped around each other.   
  
"Can you ever forgive me for neglecting you?" TK asked.  
  
"Of course", Kari replied. "I'm glad it's over with."  
  
"Me too. Next time I need inspiration, I know just where to go."  
  
The two of them kissed again. Sweeter than the kiss yesterday, it held more warmth and flair. They stood there in each other's arms until the bell rang for school to begin. TK let Kari go, his fingers going through her hair. She placed her hand on his cheek and then let go too.   
  
Without saying a word, they went in and headed off to the classroom together. The door shut behind them, slightly creaking but going in all the way.   
  
Review or email me if you guys want me to write "Moonbeams and Sunlight" or "Lemon Cake and Vanilla Pudding". I can do that and post them as originals. Again, it's my last Takari cause I'm going on vacation. I'LL HAVE MORE IN THE FUTURE!!!!!!!!!! I don't if it went the way I wanted it to...oh well! It's done! Read and review...email and tell me if you want me to post TK and Kari's (or mine technically) stories up as well. See you Takari fans later~ Carter  
  
Raven_DeLuca@excite.com   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Epilogue and Words from Author

Searching For Inspiration: Epilogue and Word from the Author  
  
By The Shattered Angel (a.k.a. Carter Tachikawa)  
  
(I know what everyone is thinking...why am I continuing this? Didn't I already finish the two-part "SFI"? Well, technically, yes I had. But I was rereading it this afternoon and realized how I left out the fact that I never revealed who won. I forgot to mention that at the end. Well, I decided to finish this up once and for all. Yes, we'll get to see who won and whatnot. This is a short part, I might add. I don't own Digimon. Takari ending? Oh yes. Well, let's begin)  
  
"blah"- person is speaking  
*blah*- person is thinking  
  
***  
  
THREE MONTHS LATER...  
  
"Okay, TK. What causes a cloud to form?" Patamon asked, looking at TK's science book. However, his partner wasn't paying attention to anything the little brown Digimon had been saying. TK Takaishi only looked out of the window, wondering if the mail had come yet or not. It had been three months since he entered that contest and he would be hearing from the judges soon. Schoolwork, namely science, didn't seem to be in his mind anymore. His Digimon was helping him study but it was clear that he wasn't in the mood to study. He wasn't in the mood to do anything until he got that letter in the mail. Patamon realized this and was starting to get impatient.   
  
"TK!"  
  
"Huh?" TK looked up sheepishly. "Sorry, Patamon. You said something?"  
  
Patamon sighed and closed the book. "I think you need a break. Are you waiting for the mail again?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean, three months have passed..."  
  
"That may be true but you shouldn't ignore everything else." Patamon reminded him. "I will take you back to three months ago when you shut everyone and everything out because you were looking for inspiration just to write that story..."  
  
TK remembered all too well and it made him blush. Three months ago, he'd entered a romance story contest that he'd heard about in one of those writer magazines his mother had subscribed to. He always had the passion to write fiction and figured that this was the best way to test his skills as an author. But every time he sat down in front of the computer or with his pen and pad, no words seemed to come out. He had a million ideas yet not one seemed to make a worthy story. He then realized his problem: he had no inspiration.  
  
So began TK's second quest, a search for inspiration. The deadline was approaching fast and all the ideas he came up with ended up in the trashed as crumbled pieces of paper. From that point on, his main focus became writing the good story. He pushed aside everything else: school, basketball, his friends, and worst of all, the girl he adored: Kari Kamiya. He didn't think they would be affected by his search but they were. The more he looked, the further he pushed all he cared about away. Finally, Kari had reached a breaking point and entered the contest herself. TK's brother, Matt, had urged her to enter and she agreed with him. She used the way TK had been treating others and her love for him to write a tragic romance called "Sunlight and Moonbeams". Her inspiration all along had been TK.  
  
TK knew none of this until he went to the Kamiya's house when he was walking outdoors. Kari wasn't at home but he found her disk sitting on her computer. Curious, he hadn't meant to look at it but the temptation overwhelmed him. He found out that this was Kari's story and was amazed at how wonderful it was. It was a mystery where a young woman lost her lover and had visions of him telling her how much she meant to him and who the killer was. When he finished the story, everything dawned upon TK. He realized what he had done to her and the others. He knew how much she cared about him. And above all, he had found the inspiration he'd been looking for.   
  
After he made up with Kari, he went home and wrote the story from top to bottom. Occasionally, he'd take a break to eat something or rest his fingers but he finished it all in one night. Seeing that Kari had written a tragedy, TK decided to write a comedy called "Lemon Cake and Vanilla Pudding" about a young man trying to win the affections of his next door neighbor by stealing her prize-winning cake and pudding. He let everyone in the group read it before he sent it out and they enjoyed it. Now he had another copy of that story but there was one difference on his. Underneath the last page were the following word: This is dedicated to Kari Kamiya, who's all the inspiration I could ever need.   
  
Three months had gone by since that incident and TK had been waiting for the letter to come saying who won. He secretly hoped that he or Kari had gotten in. But he didn't stop writing. In fact, after that contest, Kari inspired him to write several more poems and stories. He even sent some to publishers. Unfortunately, he was rejected every time.   
  
*It doesn't matter.* TK thought to himself, still staring out the window as Patamon rummaged through his drawers. *If I'm going to be a writer, I might as well get used to the fact that not *everyone* is going to accept my work. I just have to keep trying and who knows? Someone may like it one day.*  
  
"TK, check it out!" Patamon came out of the drawers, wearing a T-shirt with a yellow smiley face on it. TK had to laugh at that. The shirt was a free gift for entering a poetry contest. He hadn't won but the gift was nice. Patamon looked incredibly funny, seeing that the shirt was ten times bigger than the digimon.   
  
"You look ridiculous, Patamon." TK grinned. "So are you gonna help me study or not?"  
  
"Study? You've been waiting for the mail all this time! I don't think you're in the mood to study!"  
  
"No." TK sighed. "Sorry but knowing if I won or not will make my life easier."  
  
"Why don't you call Kari and see if she got the mail yet?" Patamon asked.   
  
TK nodded. His digimon had a point. Kari probably got the mail before he did and she would know if they had won or not. Then again, if one of them had won, she'd have called him first. He sighed once again. Waiting was terrible. Maybe he could write something or listen to music while he waited. Yes, that was it. Writing was the best medicine for him now.  
  
"Turn on my stereo, Patamon." TK nodded towards it. "I'm gonna write some more."  
  
"Make it short." Patamon suggested, turning on the radio. A song called "Broken" by Committing the Sin 101, TK and Kari's new favorite band [1], was playing. TK hummed to the melody of, thinking of how the song reminded him of all the times he'd been rejected. CTS 101 were experts when it came to writing lyrics. They weren't trite or simple; if anything, they were meaningful and strong. TK could only hope stories and poems would be like their songs one day: entertaining yet filled with meaning and truth.   
  
"Let's see..." TK murmured and started to write his poem. "My heart is...my heart is...like a wine glass...no, that doesn't sound good...my heart is...a bottle. Yeah, I like that! My heart is a bottle! [2]"  
  
"Oh no!" Patamon groaned. "I don't want to know what'll happen if someone breaks it. Then all the contents pour out!"  
  
"Contents pour out...excellent, Patamon! You should write poetry!"  
  
"Huh?! TK, I can't even write!"  
  
TK ignored Patamon's last comment and began writing his newest poem, "My Heart Is a Bottle". His inspiration? Kari, of course! By the time he finished, CTS 101 finished their song on the radio and a new J-pop hit came on. The doorbell rang at that moment. Stuffing his poem into his desk, TK ran downstairs to greet whoever was there.  
  
"Hi, TK!" Kari exclaimed cheerfully. They shared a quick kiss. Ever since the incident, TK and Kari were a lot closer and started going on dates. But today, TK noticed that there something was different about her. Her kiss felt more powerful. She was smiling and she looked beautiful but there was something more. She held an envelope in her hand. "Can you believe it?!"  
  
TK was puzzled and he let her go. "Believe what?"  
  
"You don't know?" Kari asked. She waved the envelope in his face. "Haven't you checked the mail yet?"  
  
"No, I haven't. I've been waiting for it and it hasn't come."  
  
"Um, actually", Patamon began slowly, "I saw it come."  
  
TK stared at his digimon. "You...did?"  
  
"Uh-huh. I was going to tell you but you were too busy writing that poem." Patamon looked down at the floor, knowing he had done something wrong.   
  
TK didn't know whether to hug his digimon or strangle him. Lucky for him, Kari intervened.  
  
"Go check the mail." She suggested. "You'll like what you see. I promise."  
  
TK nodded and got the mail from outside. Sure enough, there was the envelope from the judges. Placing that one on top, he carried all the mail back in the house. Kari and Patamon patiently waited to see his reaction.  
  
"Patamon, put these in my mom's room." TK instructed. Patamon looked disappointed but did as he was told. Clearly, he wanted to know his partner's reaction.   
  
Carefully, TK opened the envelope to see the letter. He pulled it out and read it to himself.  
  
***  
  
Dear Mr. Takaishi,  
  
Thank you for entering your story "Lemon Cake and Vanilla Pudding" in our contest. As you know, we've had several other entries and picking the winners has been the most difficult this year. Nevertheless, here they are:  
  
1st place: Aino Kenji "Stars"  
2nd place: Ito Maya "Every Good Feeling"  
3rd place: Yamada Midori "No More Chances Left"  
  
Honorable Mentions:  
Watanabe Eiji "How To Destroy A Future"  
Kamiya Kari "Sunlight and Moonbeams"  
  
***  
  
"Hey, Kari! You won!" TK exclaimed. Kari nodded, beaming with pride. She had done the best she could and it paid off. Patamon had come back in time to hear this bit of news and congratulated her. She gave him a hug as TK finished reading the most important part of the letter.  
  
***  
  
Congratulations, Mr. Takaishi. We have decided to award your story with an "Honorable Mention". It will appear in this month's issue as will the others. In addition, the honorable mentions receive a free subscription to our magazine and 1contributer's copy of the issue your story is in. [3]   
  
We enjoyed reading your work and look forward to seeing more from someone as young and talented as you are. Once again, congratulations and keep on writing.  
  
***  
  
"Well?" Kari asked. TK was in too much shock to respond. Honorable mention? Publication? He had won? None of it was making any sense at the moment. Finally, after a minute of silence, he let out a whoop.  
  
"I did it!" He exclaimed, throwing the envelope in the air and his arms around Kari.   
  
"WE did it." She reminded him. "If I hadn't written my story, you'd never find the inspiration to write yours."  
  
TK kissed her on the nose. "I never needed to look. You were always here."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes. That story was for you...my inspiration." He leaned forward and kissed her. Patamon could only sit back and watch as Kari returned the kiss. If Kari thought that this story was sweet, wait 'til she saw TK's latest poems. Those kisses would last forever and the hero would have the maiden in his arms 'til the end of time, kind of like a happy ending.   
  
And Patamon loved happy endings to stories.  
  
[1] Okay, CTS 101 is actually the main characters of my original anime/manga "Pandora's Shadows". I plan to write a crossover between them, Digimon, Pokemon, and Yugioh. You'll hear more of that later.  
  
[2] "My Heart Is a Bottle" is actually a poem I wrote and I have uploaded on this site. Check it out if you want! It's in the Poetries section under original poetry or you can click on my profile.  
  
[3] A contributor's copy is usually a free copy of the magazine. Many non-profit organizations give this as gift should you be published in their magazine.   
  
(And thus ends this three part story. Now you know who wins so everyone will be happy. Yeah, I know it's short cause it's the epilogue. I never thought I needed it but it worked out well. I also know I have asked others if they want to read TK or Kari's story "Lemon Cake" or "Sunbeams". I've written a little bit of TK's story and haven't begun Kari's yet. If anyone wants it, just ask.)  
  
Some final notes: I don't know how many of you read "Number 1 Fan", my Mimato/Takari/Taiora horror/mystery story I posted eons ago. If you did, you will notice that I took down "Return of the Number 1 Fan" due the fact that I wasn't feeling inspired to write it and I was running out of ideas. Well, I rummaged through my stuff and I found ten of the thirteen chapters I had written. I still need to find chapters 4, 7, and 9. I'm rewriting it again, with changes in the stories. This time, I PLAN on finishing it. I just hope that when I'm writing, my brother decides not to interrupt with his theory on how math relates to cucumbers and disks. I wished that baka would spend more time on his schoolwork than he does on these things-_-0 (He claims it is schoolwork...whatever.  
  
Many thanks to my reviewers. God, I wish I could put all your names down here but I can't. You know who you are and I thank you.  
  
Keep it real, everyone. ~TSA 


End file.
